05 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:05 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 17 (Wild Card ep. 17, Candy Land); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Europejskie safari - Jaskółki (Safari Europe. The Swallow.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Krówka Mu Mu - Mu Mu szuka skarbu, odc. 21 (Connie hunts for treasure, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Ciasto poziomkowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Rudi Schubert - piosenki biesiadne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Twoje imię będzie "Smok", odc. 1 (Thy name is dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Mój przyjaciel pies (More than Puppy Love) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Tom Whitus; wyk.:Diane Ladd, Pamela Bach, Jim Petersmith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 2/12 - Piotruś i Teresa - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Trójkąt Bermudzki (Bermuda Triangle) - txt.str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ian Toynton; wyk.:Sam Behrens, Susanna Thomson, Lisa Jakub; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Pustynne lwy (Desert Lions) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 13 (Young Blades, ep. 13); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 50; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Smuteczek Kłapouszka, odc. 10 (Eeyores Sad Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Marigold (Marigold) - txt.str.777 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Indie (2007); reż.:Willard Carroll; wyk.:Ali Larter, Salman Khan, Nandana Sen, Shari Watson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 3 (Six Degrees ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Patch Adams (Patch Adams) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Tom Shadvac; wyk.:Robin Williams, Daniel London, Monica Potter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Pokój Marvina (Marvin's Room) 98'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jerry Zaks; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Leonardo DiCaprio, Diane Keaton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 19; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (48) Elżbieta Dzikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Siedem życzeń - odc. 2/7 - Spojrzenie Faraona - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Lalka - Pamiętnik starego subiekta odc. 2 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Opowieść o Indiach - Potęga idei (The story of India) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Orzeł wylądował (The Eagle Has Landed) - txt.str.777 129'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Michael Caine, Donald Sutherland, Robert Duvall, Donald Pleasence, Anthony Quayle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1643 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1038 Marzenie Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Wojciecha Trzcińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie odc.4/18 - Cafe Rose - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Dwójka w akcji - Pacyfikator (Pacifier, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wizyta u April (Pieces of April); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:25 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:02 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:17 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 13:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Książki do dotykania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kraśnik 1959; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 W poszukiwaniu drogi 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 17:42 Śląska lista przebojów 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Sport 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Sport sat 20:00 Reporta TVP INFO - Grzechy lekarza prezydenta; STEREO 20:13 STUDIO 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Grzechy lekarza prezydenta; STEREO 20:13 STUDIO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Hat-trick 22:15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 5 ); relacja; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:21 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:49 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:33 Noc z generałem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 A potem nazwali go bandytą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 03:25 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 03:49 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:32 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:27 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 06:15 Pokemon (23) 06:45 Pokemon (24) 07:15 Pokemon (25) 07:45 Pokemon (26) 08:15 Scooby Doo (9) 08:45 Scooby Doo (10) 09:15 Król Artur i rycerze Okrągłego Stołu 10:45 Dinotopia (1) 12:25 Żandarm z Saint-Tropez 14:30 Lord Jim 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (294) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (28) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (76) 21:00 Wzór (6) 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 24 godziny (7) 22:05 24 godziny (7) 23:00 24 godziny (8) 00:00 Lustro 02:25 Magazyn sportowy 04:25 Zakazana kamera (427) 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:30 Niania (114) 09:00 Niania (115) 09:30 Sopot Festival - najlepsze koncerty 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz (3) 11:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (3) 11:30 Jak uratowano Dziki Zachód 13:25 39 i pół (5) 14:25 Szymon Majewski Show (12) 15:25 Co za tydzień 15:55 Akademia policyjna 17:55 Niania (114) 18:30 Niania (115) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Brzydula (121) 20:27 Brzydula (122) 20:54 Brzydula (123) 21:21 Brzydula (124) 21:48 Brzydula (125) 22:15 Agenci NCIS (20) 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (2) 23:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (3) 00:30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (5) 01:35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (6) 02:30 Uwaga! 02:50 Nocne granie 04:10 Nic straconego TV 4 5:15 Sinead O'Connor - Coffee & Cigarettes - koncert 5:50 Historia z domku na prerii - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 7:45 Dzieci natury - odc. 14, serial przyrodniczy 8:20 Karate Kid - film przygodowy, USA 1984 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Prawo do życia, prawo do śmierci - western, Francja, Hiszpania, RFN, Włochy 1972 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - 2. mecz fazy grupowej: polska - wenezuela 17:00 Ikony popkultury - odc. 13, cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - odc. 54 20:00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe - komedia, USA 1988 22:15 N1ckola - odc. 5, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 22:45 Mojave Moon - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 00:45 Pocałunek węża - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 1997 3:05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1969 3:35 Sinead O'Connor - Coffee & Cigarettes - koncert 4:15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Kościół w potrzebie 06:30 Octava Dies (84) 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High (47) 08:00 Paczka (2) 08:30 Obieżyświat (2) 09:30 Star Trek (9) 10:30 Star Trek (10) 11:30 Potężne Kaczory 13:30 Tajemnice Biblii (2) 14:30 Obieżyświat (3) 15:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (75) 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (76) 16:30 Nie-dzielny kierowca (13) 17:30 Paczka (2) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (77) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (78) 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (12) 19:30 Niezły numer (11) 20:00 Zaginione miasto 21:50 Droga na Broadway 00:00 Puls kultury (25) 00:30 Nocne I-granie (5) 01:30 Muzyczna dobranocka (3) 02:30 Miód i szarańcza (10) 03:00 Taki jest świat (6) 03:30 Reportaż religijny 04:00 Puls kultury (25) 04:30 Taki jest świat (6) 05:00 Taki jest świat (6) 05:30 Reportaż religijny TV Polonia 06:05 Blisko coraz bliżej - Czcij ojca swego odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 3/13* Srebrnik, czyli karta kredytowa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Olimpiada w dżungli (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Milusiaki - Krzyk Tarzana (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 W labiryncie - odc. 24 - Pan mi się podoba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kulturalni - Kulturalni na wakacjach (2); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Pucku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Mocne uderzenie 78'; komedia; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Maria Chmurkowska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Jarema Stępowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Janusz Głowacki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wybębnić Jaćwingów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mini Szansa - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 11/57 Buli i smok; Wyścig (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13* Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 ...ale festiwale! - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 24:00 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 11/57 Buli i smok; Wyścig (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13* Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Wyjazd na polowanie - Wojciech Kossak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zaproszenie - Wybębnić Jaćwingów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 W labiryncie - odc. 24 - Pan mi się podoba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Mocne uderzenie 78'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Maria Chmurkowska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Jarema Stępowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Hrabina Isabelle d'Ornano z domu Potocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Serce mężczyzny II 07:55 Uśmiech 10:00 Poza miłością 11:45 Kolano Klary 13:30 Ten, którego kocha 15:00 W stronę domu 16:40 Puccini dla początkujących 18:05 Serce mężczyzny II 20:00 Jean-Philippe 21:35 Świadek 23:25 Epitafia (1) 00:15 Las Vegas Parano 02:10 Nazywam się Juani 03:40 Iskra Cinemax 2 06:00 Garbo mówi 07:45 Trylogia miłosna 09:40 Niewidoczna 11:20 Miłość po południu 12:55 Błękitek 14:20 Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt 16:10 Czułe słówka: ciąg dalszy 18:15 Garbo mówi 20:00 Rozpalić ogień 21:45 Big Lebowski 23:40 Bliźnięta 01:05 Kielich krwi mojej 02:50 Półmrok 04:25 Zdesperowany 05:20 Kawa z gwiazdami (15)